


a convenience store date

by xkylox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: When the night isn't going as wished, someone may appear and turn it from a total fiasco to an absolute bliss.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Kudos: 11





	a convenience store date

**a convenience store date**   
**kylo ren mondern au // one shot**

The golden decorations and the fancy furniture do a perfect match up to show pageantry of the host of the party. The house big and wide, with a backyard to die for and that fabulous swimming pool all lighted up, standing out in the darkness of this summer night.

In slow steps and a glass of champagne in hand, I walk around the living room, as my eyes study the guests and how everything is just perfectly set in place. From the people scattered around the room, to the waiters walking around with trays of champagne glasses and shrimp with caviar canapés.

The effort to have the perfect engagement party is more than noticeable. Hopefully more noticeable than my own discomfort around these posh guests and expensive scenario. Anything in this room is more expensive than any one of my belongings in my small apartment.

For two seconds, I wonder what I’m really doing here. I don’t fit in, I’m from a completely different reality and social class than these people. As I sip on my glass of expensive beverage, I remember the reason why I’m really here.

It’s _my_ friend’s engagement party. And this invitation I could not refuse. It’s Sandra’s party, not just some old friend who was once a high school classmate and I haven’t seen in the last ten years.

Sandra, the charismatic persona of our friends group is going to get married and I couldn't just say no to her invitation. It would be like saying no to a pizza night with the eighty’s movies. Although, I would much rather be having a pizza night with Sandra, Rachel and Emily than being in a fancy party like this.

From our small friends group, that’s been together since the first day of high school, Sandra is the third one to get married. Rachel being the first one and Emily the second. And as the girls say, now there’s only me left to start constructing a marriage life and a family. I joke around saying I’ll be the cool single aunt, when in reality, that is exactly what I want.

They never understood my point of view, but I also don’t ask, nor expect them to.

With my glass empty, my gaze look around for a waiter, ready to swap glasses. If I want to get through the night, for sure a glass of champagne won’t do it. I definitely need a bit more alcohol to numb the pain my feet are feeling from the high heels.

The waiter passes by me and I set my empty glass on his tray, ready to grab a filled one. As my hand grabs it, a voice speaks, straddling me. For a moment I think my champagne is going to waste by spilling all over the light wooden floor.

“Ah! There you are!” Sandra’s voice sounds behind me and I turn around, already taking a sip. Beside her, Rachael and Emily stand. All of them with pretty dresses, heavy makeup, a smile on red lips and a glass of champagne in hand as well.

“Here I am.” I smile back.

“Enjoying the party?” She asks, the smile never leaving her lips. I can tell she’s more than happy tonight, and even though I’m not having the time of my life, I can’t help but be happy for her. She deserves all the happiness, fancy parties and expensive things she desires.

“Yeah.” I nod, taking another sip. “It’s a very nice party.”

“It is, isn't it?” The host of the party looks around at her own _creation_ with shiny eyes.

“You did good Sandra.” Sending a small smile in her way, I take a sip.

“You’re the only one left.” This time it is Rachel who talks and my gaze falls on her.

“Oh, you guys know I’m not about life.” Trying to dismiss the subject I so much run away from with a chuckle seemed enough. But it's never enough for these three women.

“Of course you are!” Says Emily with an excited tone and a wide smile playing on her red coated lips. “You’re twenty five, it's time for you to start thinking on settling down.”

I never understood these girls and their obsession with settling down with someone for the rest of their lives. I’ve known them for almost eleven years and marrying and having children have been a dream the three of them have shared. Not me tough. Having an husband and kids has been something that was not on my list of things to do once I grew older.

“But I’m fine the way I am. I need no man or ring on my left hand to prove myself or to feel happiness.” Perhaps was my tone that turned my words harsher than intended. Or maybe the tone didn’t sugar coat my words enough. I’m not sure what it was, but all their smiles faded.

“Sweetie, we are not saying that.” Sandra takes a step closer to me, placing her hand on my bicep. “We just think you’re still stuck in the past. We feel that you, how do I say this…” As I look at her, I can see the hesitation in her eyes.

So Rachel steps up and says what Sandra is so afraid to. “We feel that you haven't let go of Patrick. You’re still stuck in what he did to you and it has been two years.”

My gaze moves away and lands on Rachel, my eyebrows slightly frowned. It takes me a moment to say something, because I’m not even sure what to say.

“What do you mean?” I asks, crossing my arms over my chest, my right holding still holding my now empty glass.

“I mean exactly what I-” Before she can finish, Emily cuts her off.

“We mean that we don't’ think it’s healthy that you, two in two months, find a new guy and every time it starts getting serious, you run off. It’s not healthy and we’re worried.” Looking at her, I nod.

“I see.” I take a moment to take a deep breath before talking. “I really appreciate your concern. But I’m fine. I just don't want anything serious right now. Maybe in a few months I will find the one and will throw a party like this.” I send off a smile and lie with everything in my being about the matter so my friends drop it. It’s true I don’t want anything serious right now, but I know that in a few months I will not throw an engagement party that will cost more than my year income because _I found the one_.

The three send me a smile back. I got them. That was actually easier than I thought.

“But now if you excuse me, I'm going to catch some fresh air.” I dismiss myself and they nod at me.

Walking outside, I leave my empty glass on one of the waiter’s tray and grab a filled one. A sigh escapes my lips as I sit down on a chair and set my glass on the table beside me.

I’m not saying everything my friends said is a bunch of nonsense and their concerns are unnecessary. It makes me happy and it fills my heart knowing my friends actually care about me. But I also can’t deny the fact they are always touching this subject and it annoys me.

Another sigh escapes my lips and I sip my drink, my gaze studying the beautifully decorated yard. From my microscopic purse that I barely can fit anything in but it matches my dress so Sandra told me to choose it, I take out my pack of cigarettes along with a pink lighter.

The moment I’m lighting it up, an unfamiliar voice speaks up in front of me. It's deep and warm. If I could compare it to something touchable, I would compare it to velvet.

My eyes move up as the flame of my lighter goes off and I take a drag.

“May I borrow your lighter and ask permission to sit beside you?”

Before I answer the tall man who stands in front of me, I take a second to absorb him. He’s all dressed in black. Black suit, black tie and black button up. His hair is dark and cascades down to his shoulders in graceful waves. His eyes shine under the yellow lights around, and I bet they are way lighter than they seem. His skin is fair and pale, making the perfect contrast with his dark hair and black clothes. Beauty marks and moles spread out around his face giving this galaxy effect and a light stubble grows on his chin and above his upper lip. Like he had made it yesterday, and was too lazy today to do it again and have a hundred percent clean face.

To say this man is beautiful is an understatement, he’s beyond beautiful and I’m almost left speechless.

A small smile forms on my lips. “Sure.” I hand him the lighter and he accepts it with a smile, sitting on the free chair beside me. The man lights up his own cigarette and hands me back my lighter.

“I don’t wanna be noisy,” he stops to take a drag, “but you really look like you rather be anywhere else.”

Letting out a chuckle, I take a sip from my champagne. “You’re not wrong.” He looks at me with a smile and I take a drag from my cigarette.

"You can leave." He simply says with a light shrug, getting another chuckle from me.

"I could," I bring the glass to my lips to hide my smile behind it, "but it wouldn't be nice one of the bride's best friends to simply leave. In times like this I wish I was the forgotten high school classmate that was invited out of pity."

This time, it's the stranger's time to let out a chuckle. "I completely understand the situation, I'm actually in a similar position myself." Bringing his cigarette to his lips, he nods. "I'm the groom's best friend."

"But you, on other hand, seem like you're having the time of your life." Taking a last drag, I smash the cigarette butt on the ashtray and pass it to the man which the name I haven't found out.

"Well," he grabs the ashtray and mirrors my actions, "it has been a fun party, but it really raised the stakes as soon as I sat on this pretty chair."

"Oh really?"

"Was it too cliché?"

"I wouldn't say cliché," I finish my champagne and set the empty glass on the table. "But a bit predictable. Although, definitely better than the usual, _what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a party like this?_ I've lost count the times I heard that one."

"Are men that predictable and which such cheap made up pick up lines like this these days?"

"Apparently." I shrug. "Men really don't like to step up their game."

"Disappointing to say at least."

"Very." Letting yet another chuckle escape my lips, my eyes catch the waiter walking around with a tray of champagne glasses and call him. As he approaches us I grab two glasses, handing my new company one and the waiter leaves. "But what can we do?" Sipping, I watch him doing the same. "Hoping for them to have a glow up? I'll probably grow old before that happens."

My comment triggers a laugh that escapes his pink lips and I chuckle.

"Allow me to do a favour for the mankind, and to you included, and set up the game then." He offers, bringing his glass to his lips.

"Are you suggesting that you'll make your approach better than any other men that I've encountered and turn this night upside down, from total fiasco to an absolute bliss? Just like any men wish the moment they encounter a woman alone with a glass in their hand." I say, a challenging tone sprayed all over my words.

"That's basically it." Placing his glass on the floor beside his chair, he takes his cigarette pack from his inside pocket. Without needing him to say anything, I hand him my lighter that's set on the table. With a small nod, he thanks me, lighting up his cigarette and I just watch his moves.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" By the time he hands me back the pink lighter, I already have a cigarette in between my fingers, ready to copy his movements.

"Well, first I make it about you and try to have a nice conversation where I actually listen and not just pretend to do so." With a small smile, he grabs his glass back from the floor and takes a sip before continue talking. "And I really do think we are already having a great conversation by the way."

"It has been very pleasing so far, yes."

There’s no lies in my words. It has been the best thirty minutes I’ve spent in this party so far and that is thanks to this man with a charming smile and velvet voice. And I don’t even know his name. Although, I don’t think that’s an important factor. Not knowing it, makes this experience even more thrilling, almost making me forget where I am and why I’m here.

It turns this boring, fancy party more bearable than I ever imagined. It’s refreshing and exciting, making me wonder what’s next and what will be the outcome of this interaction, even tho I hope it won’t arrive too soon.

I enjoy his presence and I’m keen to hear his voice a bit more.

“So,” he fixes his position on the chair. On the same hand where his cigarette burns, he hold his glass, and his free hand goes to his head, his fingers running through his hair. I study the movements of his hands, getting amazed by their size. His hands look like they could carry the world. “You say you won’t leave the party because the bride is your friend even if you’re not having the best time of your life.”

“That’s correct.” I nod and sip on my champagne.

“Well, if you can't leave, we need to find the issue of the party.” He says and finishes his glass, placing it on the floor. “So tell me, why aren’t you having fun?”

His question intrigues me, getting a chuckle and I finish my cigarette. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Sandra-”

“There’s a but, isn’t it?” The man interrupts me, but I don't even get mad as I would usually do. Instead, I let out a laugh.

“There's a but, yes.” I confirm with a nod. “I love her but crystal glasses, golden cutlery, big chandeliers that don't even match with the expensive modern furniture and people who their monthly paycheck could pay three years of my rent, really aren't my cup of tea.” Once again, my words get a laugh from him and a smile appears on my lips.

“Understandable.” He nods. “But all of these factors can be pushed to the side when you're in good company, right? And as you said you're friends with the host of the party, you're not exactly alone and you don't have the _I don't know anyone_ excuse.”

“You sir, are completely correct. I myself tried to maintain that thought in mind on my way to this exorbitant party and had faith it wouldn't be a total failure for me, because in the end of the day, my group of friends is here.”

“I sense another but.” Leaning back on his chair, he crosses a leg over the other and I adjust my position on my own chair.

“You're good.” I run a hand through my hair, my styled hair completely ruined at this point. “There's another but. My faith was lost and my hopes crushed when I arrived and looked around. These people who were invited, aren't only in the bride's and groom's circle of friends. Rich people really do know each other specially when they share the same profession.”

“So let me see if I got everything right. All these people have a place in a web of relationships and friends where your group of friends fit in as well but you don't. So the only few people you know aren't here with you because they are hanging out with other people they know that you don't.”

“Put into simple words, that's basically it and that's why you found me, all by myself enjoying the good champagne and absorbing the stunning view of the backyard.”

“You know,” uncrossing his legs, he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It's intriguing how you fit in all of this.”

“Easy, I don't.”

“No, actually you do.” I give him a look and he proceeds. “Even though you don't relate to big houses and expensive cars as all of these people and your friends do, you're still here and you're still friends with them. And from what I'm catching, your friends are nothing like you."

“Well, my life style may be totally different from theirs, but they are still my friends.” As I reply he nods at me. “But enough talking about me, I feel like an egocentric bitch.”

“I thought we had agreed that I would make this about you and I would listen and pay attention to what you had to say.”

“Right, right.” The more I listen to him talk, the more I want him to keep talking. This man intrigues me and I want to know about him. “At least let me know your name.”

Before saying anything, he sends me a smile. “In moments like this I would say _oh no, where are my manners_ and introduce myself-”

This time it's my turn to interrupt him. “Oh, is that a but that I sense in your speech sir?”

Laughing, he nods. “But what about we introduce ourselves and leave this party.”

“Are you suggesting for us to leave? I thought we had agreed our condition didn't allow us to do so.”

“Us being close friends with both of the hosts, really does put us on a hard spot, although I think they are just fine without us and would do no harm if we just left.”

“And where would we go?” A teasing smile plays on my lips.

“Hmm.” With a thoughtful expression, he taps his chin a couple of times with his index finger. “I think we should humble ourselves from all these expensive ornaments and drinks and go to a place that the opposite from this.”

Getting up from the chair, I scratch my hand, and with a smile I introduce myself. As I finally reveal my name, the man gets up as well and holds my hand in a handshake. “Nice to meet you.” He smiles. “I'm Kylo Ren.”

The name is unusual, pretty rare and exoctic. Tough, in all honesty, I did not expect an ordinary name from him. A name like John, James or Robert, would definitely not fit him like his own name does.

Grabbing my lighter and pack of cigarettes, I managed to put them back in my tiny purse and hang it on my shoulder. “Well, Kylo Ren, maybe we should go, no?”

The man’s smile grows, making my own appear on my lips. “You’re so right, we should”

Side by side, we walked to the front door of the exorbitant house. And before I could notice, we are outside, the fresh summer breeze hitting my bare arms and legs.

We decide to take an uber to downtown and from there we would decided on what to do. The ride is short, but lovely at the same time. A nice music plays on the background as a simple conversation floats around.

The car stops on a street Kylo randomly choose without much thought on. As we leave the car and it drives off, I look around, studying our surroundings. “So, where are we going?” I ask, my eyes drinking in the street we were left on.

Dim white lights illuminate the street, turning the pavement blue. Only a few people walk around, probably due the time it is and also for the fact this street doesn’t have much to offer that would attract people here.

“I don’t know.” He replies for my surprise, really thinking he already had something in mind. “Where do you wanna go?”

His question makes me think and look for an answer. And to be honest, I don’t have it. There isn’t anywhere in specific I would like to go. When I accepted his invitation, I didn’t had any place in mind, cause all it matters is his company.

We could simply sit on the pavement as long as we kept having a conversation.

Although, something really does pop in mind. “I know this will sound stupid,” I do a brief pause and let out a chuckle, “but I really want a slushie and a bar of chocolate.”

Kylo eyes me with a smile. “It’s not stupid at all.” He tells me, making my smile don’t fade away. “If that’s what you want, that’s what you get. There’s a convenience store not far away from here.”

Nothing more needs to be said and we start walking, Kylo leading the way.

"You got me curious," he says starting a new conversation, "for what you been telling me, you belong to a totally different world from your friends, so what world do you belong to?"

"For sure not in a world full of polished words and caviar." I can get a chuckle from him and continue talking. "While Sandra, Rachel and Emily went to Harvard I went to Yale. And before you say it, I know, both universities of high prestige. The difference is that as Sandra and Rachel went to Law School and Emily to Business School, I went to Art School."

"You're an artist." Kylo concludes.

"I'm an artist." I nod in agreement. "While my friends are lawyers and business managers, with a luxury life and a fat paycheck, I'm an artist who sells her paintings, live in a small apartment and doesn't even own a car."

"You don't have a car?" I can notice the surprise in his tone, like I just said the most idiotic thing in the world, getting a laugh from me.

"I swear I'm not poor and I don't have that of a hard life." We both laugh. "My old car had a few problems and as I didn't have the patience to get it fixed, I just sold it and never got the opportunity to buy a new one. I didn't use the car that much either."

My gaze land on him, getting the opportunity to watch him nod and hum at my explanation. "An artist right?" Now it's my time to nod and hum. "What kind of paintings do you sell?"

Before I have time to answer his question, we reach our destination. We get in, with Kylo being the gentleman he has shown to be and letting me in first, and we walk to the back of the store, where the slushie machine is.

As we walk down the long aisle, I answer his question. "Mostly portraits and abstract paintings, but it also depends if I'm doing an exposition for an art show that usually leads people buying the paintings cause they end up liking them, or if it's a commission."

"I'm sorry I'll sound extremely ignorant right now, but my knowledge on arts equals to zero and I understood barely nothing that what you just told me." The sincerity of his words and as well as his expression make laugh once again. I forgot the last time I've laughed this much on a night out. It feels great and it's refreshing. And I'm not even exaggerating when I say Kylo was the best thing that happened to me tonight. He really is keeping his word in turning this night _from a total fiasco to an absolute bliss_. I can't thank him enough.

"To summ it all up very quickly," I stop as I grab a medium sized slushie cup, placing it under the cherry flavour, "I sell my paintings to rich people, either they are portraits they pay me to paint, or random paintings to do for art shows." I fill my cup and Kylo fills his own, a large sized cup, with blue raspberry flavour.

"See, that's a way more easy way to put it." Lids and straws are set on the cups and we make our way to the sweets aisle.

"Now you know basically how I live my life and my friends' name and all I know is your name and that you are the best friend of my friend's fiancé." My eyes study the variety of chocolate bars in front of me getting, indecisive on either to choose while I wait for Kylo to be kind enough to share something about him.

I really do want to learn more about him, but he really is giving nothing, keeping this mysterious aura around himself. He really doesn't need that, he already looks a mysterious guy from afar.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" He simply asks catching me off guard, and I look at him. Kylo grabs a bag of gummy bears and studies it. Not receiving an answer from, his eyes look up, meeting mine.

"What do you want me to know?" Replying, I look back to the chocolates and grab a Twix.

"That's a tricky one."

"It's a tricky one if you make it tricky."

We walk to the cashier and place our things on the counter. As I go to grab my wallet from my purse, Kylo stops me, his hand resting on mine.

My breath hitches for a moment and his skin touches mine, sending electricity up my arm and shivers down my spine. The way his touch feels, makes me wish it would just last a little longer.

"No, let me."

"That's nonesense." I dismiss, going back to reach my wallet but once again, he stops me, his hand touching mine. But this time isn't just my breath that hitches, but my heart beats faster.

"I invited you for this convenience store date so I pay."

I just nod and watch him pay a less than $10 bill of two slushies, a chocolate bar and a bag of sweets, with a hundred-dollar bill. Even the worker got shocked with the green paper the man handed him.

After the poor guy hands back Kylo his huge change, the two of us grab our drinks and sweets, and walk out into the breezy summer night.

The wind hits my face softly as I sip from my slushie and his words from earlier come back in mind. _Convenience store date_. The idea intrigues me. Not just because he called _this_ that we are doing a date, but also for the idea of having a convenience store date.

Every time a guy invites me out on a date they assume all I want is to be impressed with a dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, when in reality I just accepted because I wanted the company, not because I wanted to eat an expensive dish for free.

"You haven't answered my question." I open my chocolate and take a bite.

"Oh you're right." He sips on his slushie and looks at me. "You want to know things about me." I only nod, continuing eating my chocolate and he nods back. "Well, as you know my name is Kylo Ren, my only friend is Hux, the groom and host of tonight's elegant party, and I'm the CEO of a tech company."

The acronym makes me almost choke on my chocolate.

"You're a…" I pause before finish my sentence to take a sip. "You're a CEO?"

"Yeah, I am." Kylo replies like it the most obvious thing in the world. "The name's First Order, you probably heard of it."

"It's impossible not to when your company owns the tallest building downtown." I comment. "And I'm familiarised with your company yes, Emily works there."

"Small world, huh?" He chuckles.

"Told you, everyone on that party knows each other, it's a closed group. I'm an outcast there."

"And even though you call yourself the outcast, you're the one who shine brighter between all those people." His words make my heart skip a beat and blood rush up my neck to my cheeks. It even takes me a moment to compose myself and find some words, or any words, to answer to that.

My lack of words creates a silence that Kylo doesn't let grow, breaking it. "Let's sit on that bench, shall we?" His free hand rests gently on my lower back, while his other one that still holds his slushie cup points at a bench not far from us. Only with a nod, I agree and we both walk to the said bench.

The feeling of his palm pressed oh so gently on my back send shivers down my spine and just for a brief moment I wonder how would his touch feel on other parts of my body. As his hand disappears, leaves a longing feeling behind, the warmth being replaced by a cold sensation.

We sit and a ginger breeze brushes against my bare arms, making me shiver noticeably and catching Kylo's attention.

"You're cold." Before I can dismiss his concerns, his cup and gummy bag are set in between us on the bench and he takes off his suit jacket, placing it over my shoulders.

As the warmth from his jacket wraps my frame, his scent hits my senses abruptly. It's strong but ginger and I'm involved in this cologne mixed with smoke that I know I'll will never forget, as it craves itself into my soul.

A shy smile appears on my lips as I eye him and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me." Kylo smiles back, this charming smile I've been getting drunk in all night and I never seem to get enough. It's just beautiful and I'm enchanted.

A cigarette takes place in between my lips as I light it up and once again, I hand him the pink lighter that will be forever be main reason why I started talking with this mysterious man tonight.

A new conversation begins, I can feel the glasses of champagne I drank earlier tonight just slowly vanishing off my system as we talk and sip on our iced drinks.

Laughs are shared as harmless sarcastic comments are thrown in the air and jokes are told. It feels so nice. I've said this before and I'll say it again, but I really do not remember the last time I felt this good only by having a conversation.

It's new, refreshing. A not to mention all the good and positive feelings Kylo makes me feel with small gestures. It feels out of this world and I find it hard to gather the right words to describe it.

Our knees touch as we get closer and the conversation rolls off so effortlessly. We share another laugh and I don't want this conversation to ever end again.

The notion of time is long gone and none of us grasp it as it passes. It feels natural, like we were long-term friends, when we reality we just met a few hours ago.

The street lights turn off as the sun starts to rise afar behind the buildings, warning us it's dawn and maybe it's time to say goodbye and go home.

Although, I don't wanna say goodbye just yet. Even though my heavy eyelids are begging for mercy at this point.

From my purse I take out my phone, to confirm what already knew. "It really is late, or should we say, early." I say, saving my phone back in my purse.

I'm the first to get up, but Kylo quickly mirrors my movements. "Let me call you an Uber." He says.

"Oh there's no need, I live just three streets down from here."

"I'll walk you home then." He smiles. This I couldn't refuse. Just a couple more minutes with him is all I can ask for.

I nod and we both start walking. "Thank you." The words escape my lips and his gaze lands on me, waiting for me to tell him the reason behind them. "For tonight."

A smile forms on his lips and a chuckle escapes them. "I've said this once tonight and I'll say it again. You don't need to thank me."

"I feel like I do. In the end, you really kept your promise and turned this night from a total fiasco to an absolute bliss."

"What can I say, I'm a man of my word." He simply answers and we arrive to our finally destination. I mean, _I_ arrive to my final destination.

"Here we are." I say stopping by the apartment building.

"It was fun."

"It was indeed." I agree with a smile and he takes a tiny step closer than me.

"Well, goodnight." Kylo kisses my cheek. His lips pressed onto my skin and I would be lying if I said I didn't want them to be melting into my lips instead. The kiss lasts a second longer than normal, but I'm no-one to complain.

He straightens himself and looks down at me smiling, I myself not being able to help it but to smile as well. "Goodnight."

As he takes a few steps away from me, already with his back facing me and walking away, I remember I still have his jacket on my shoulders. "Wait!" I call, making him stop and turn around to face me. "Your jacket."

"Keep it." Kylo smiles widely. "Now we have an excuse to meet again, maybe later, who knows?" And with that, not even letting me say another word, he returns his way and keeps walking.

Leaving me there, in front of my apartment building, with a smile on my lips and the desire to see him again tingling inside me.


End file.
